VOLVIENDO A DICIEMBRE
by ceci de shuuya
Summary: ceci:drable dedicado a gemels moka isa: espero que te guste! XD


Isa: que onda

Ceci: he aquí el drable que le habíamos prometido a gemels moka

Isa: esperamos que sea de tu agrado

Ceci: isa da el dizclaimer

Isa: a ninguna de nosotras nos pertenece inazuma eleven el dia en que gokudera hayato toque a

Puerta de mi hermana y le diga que dejara la devoción que le tiene a tsuna para ser su novio ese

Dia será nuestro

Ceci: pero como eso nunca pasara TT-TT waaa i love gukudera-kun!

Isa: mejor comencemos con el fic

_**VOLVIENDO A DICIEMBRE**_

Era diciembre época invernal en inazuma town era tal la nieve que la escuela había sido

Suspendida dejando libres el tiempo de todos los jóvenes algunos quedándose en sus casas

A causa del frio y otros jugando en la nieve pero sin embargo a algunos no le gustaba esta

Época del año…

Tsunami:-siendo golpeado por una bola de nieve- o.0

Kogure:-riéndose- shishishi

Endo: nee haruna donde esta kido?

Haruna: tenia algo que hacer hoy asi que el no vendrá a esta guerra de bolas de nieve –triste-

Endo:¿?

EN EL CEMENTERIO DE INAZUMA TOWN

Ahí se encontraba un muchacho de 16 años el cual ya no traía la capa que lo distinguía de los

demás pero que aun conservaba esos googles los cuales estaban empañados ya sea por el frio

intenso que cubria la ciudad o el echo de estar llorando mientras que recordaba viejos tiempos

asi es kido yuuto se encontraba frente a la tumba de sus padres tratando de no llorar pero eso

fue imposible para calmarse puso play a su reproductor de MP3 pero la canción que se escucho

quizás no ayudaría mucho en ese momento…

_**Estoy tan contento de que hagas tiempo para verme.**_

_**¿Cómo te va la vida? Dime, ¿qué tal está tu familia?**_

_**Hace mucho que no les veo.**_

_**Has estado bien, mas ocupado que nunca,**_

_**Hablamos poco, del trabajo y del tiempo,**_

_**Tienes la guardia alta y sé por qué.**_

Kido:-hablándole a la tumba de sus padres- hola lamento no venir tan seguido como antes

He tenido muchas cosas que hacer tarea, trabajos, entrenamiento y también esta el…

_**Porque la última vez que me viste**_

_**Sigue grabada a fuego en tu mente.**_

_**Me regalaste rosas y las dejé ahí para que murieran.**_

Kido: saben me gustaría ser mas fuerte por haruna saben ella ya tiene novio el se llama

Fubuki es algo bipolar pero al fin y al cabo es una buena persona

_**Así que aquí estoy yo tragándome mi orgullo,**_

_**Delante de ti diciéndote que me arrepiento de aquella noche,**_

_**Y que vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo.**_

_**Cambia eso que pensaba que era libertad y no es nada más que echarte de menos,**_

_**Deseando haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía cuando eras mío.**_

_**Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiarlo y hacerlo bien.**_

_**Vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo.**_

Kido: saben me he enamorado y de una persona de la que nunca pensé enamorarme

Me atrapo su manera de ser padres cuando estoy en sus brazos siento que no hay nada que temer

Que pase lo que pase el estará ahí para mi es tonto pero saben lo amo demasiado

_**Esos días que no he estado durmiendo**_

_**Quedándome despierto repitiendo mi despedida,**_

_**Cuando pasó tu cumpleaños y no te llamé.**_

_**Y recuerdo aquel verano, aquellos bonitos momentos**_

_**Que te veía reír desde el lado del pasajero**_

_**Me dí cuenta de que te amaba en otoño.**_

_**Entonces vino el frío, los días oscuros cuando el miedo entró en mi mente.**_

_**Me diste todo tu amor y todo lo que te dí yo fue mi adiós.**_

Kido: saben hoy es su cumpleaños se supone que debería ser un dia feliz para ambos

Pero simplemente no puedo estar feliz no es que les este echando la culpa es solo que soy

Un poco egoísta ayer mientras el me hacia el amor al terminar me pidió que el dia de

Hoy la pasáramos juntos y me dolió el decirle que no podía por que tenia tarea

Le mentí ya que no quería que supiera que vendría aquí

_**Echo de menos tu piel bronceada, tu dulce sonrisa, tan buena para mi, tan perfecta,**_

_**Y cómo me cogías en brazos aquella noche de Septiembre,**_

_**La primera vez que me viste llorar.**_

_**Puede que sea una ilusión,**_

_**Probablemente un sueño sin sentido,**_

_**Si nos volviéramos a querer, te juro que te amaría bien.**_

A continuación alguien se pone a lado de kido…

Fudo: como puedes hablar y escuchar música al mismo tiempo?

Kido:-sorprendido- fudo etto yo

Fudo:-hincándose a la tumba de los padres de kido- mucho gusto mi nombre es akio fudo

Soy el novio de kido y si me lo follo todas las noches

Kido:-rojo- T/T fudo!

_**Pero aquí estoy yo tragándome mi orgullo,**_

_**Delante de ti diciéndote que me arrepiento de aquella noche,**_

_**Y que vuelvo a Diciembre.**_

_**Cambia eso que pensaba que era libertad y no es nada más que echarte de menos,**_

_**Deseando haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía cuando eras mío.**_

_**Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiarlo y hacerlo bien.**_

_**Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiar de opinión.**_

_**Volvería a Diciembre todo el tiempo.**_

_**Todo el tiempo**_

Fudo:-todavía hincado- saben les tengo que dar las gracias sin ustedes no existiría mi

Novio

Kido:-rojo- T/T

Fudo: no se preocupen se que aparento ser una mala persona pero les prometo hacer feliz

A su hijo cuando el se sienta triste ahí estare para consolarlo les juro que mientras el este

A mi lado nada le hará falta

Kido:-llorando y abrazando a fudo-

Fudo: señores creo que ya les dije mi nombre pero por si las dudas se los repetiré mi nombre

Es akio fudo y soy el hombre que hara feliz a su hijo

A partir de ese dia fudo juro nunca abandonar a kido y este por su parte

Se prometio que volveria cada diciembre para contarles a sus padres lo feliz que fudo le

Hacia.

**FIN**

Isa:-leyendo- wao como es que te salio tan emotivo

Ceci: la verdad no se u.u

Isa: espera no te habrás drogado con chocolate

Ceci:-comiéndose un gansito de doble chocolate- yo nooo!

Isa:-revisando el refrigerador- maldición ¡! Te comiste todos los gansitos

Ceci: ten en cuenta que fue para una buena causa verdad gemels moka! xD

Isa: ¬¬ ok nos vemos en el próximo epi de i dont want to be

Ceci:-con la boca llena- hai!

Isa: ¬¬

Ceci e Isa: chao matta ne


End file.
